Angels Blood
by PainesDagger
Summary: Pre FFVIII What happens when the innocent young girl, Rinoa, falls for bad boy Seifer Almasy? What had happened before her dance in Balamb with Squall?
1. Walk in the Park

"Another boring day in the Deling Mansion" sighed a bright beautiful young girl.  
  
Her long black hair cascaded down her back. She took a strand and twisted it around her fingertip. She sat on the edge of her queen-sized bed frowning and looking as bored as can be. Falling back with her legs still hanging over the edge of the bed, she stared at the ceiling contemplating what she could do. The sun shone brightly though her window and onto her face. It was a gorgeous spring day out. Looking around she realized she had everything she wanted, why was she so bored?  
  
"I guess there is such a thing as too much of a good thing" she mumbled.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her face before finally deciding to get up. A huge yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched. She looked down and straightened out her black shorts and tugged at her black tank top. Looking out the window there were people walking around, talking and laughing. She looked across to the Deling Community Park.  
  
"Well at least I could get away from this place, stretch out my legs, and get a breath of fresh air. I'm tired of being cooped up indoors."  
  
She made her way to the office of her father. A guard placed outside of the double doors smiled at the young 16 year old beauty before opening the doors to let her pass. With a straight face she just stared at him back and nodded her head. Inside the office sunlight from the large window also filled that room. It looked like a cozy place to be. Beautiful statues, professional paintings, and comfortable sofas crowded the room. It would have been relaxing in there if her father wasn't there. Memories of previous fights and bad news also plagued the office. She looked over towards the desk where her father was at. His head was down as he talked on the phone, looking at some document on his desk.  
  
"Daddy . . . ?"  
  
". . . Yes, we can do that for you. No, it shouldn't be that difficult of a task." He was obviously ignoring her . . . again.  
  
"Daddy" she said more sternly. He held his finger up in the air suggesting she give him a minute. A minute . . . sure. "I'm going out now Daddy, alright?" He shook his hand as her as to tell her not to interrupt. Frustrated, she stormed out of the office. She stomped to the front door of the mansion where her boots lay at the floor. She sat down to slide them on and tie them up. She glanced over at her blue sweater duster hanging on a hook. No, it was to warm out for that today.  
  
As she pushed through the front doors two other guards greeted her. She didn't return their greetings. She furiously took off down the walkway in the direction of the park. It was nice to let off some steam. As she crossed over the bridge her pace slowed down. She froze and looked for a brief moment at her reflection in the water beneath her. She bent down and picked up a rock at her feet, took one more glance at the water and then pelted the rock at her face reflecting angrily back at her.  
  
She crossed over into the park and found a nice willow tree. She pulled away some of the branches and ducked underneath. The shade had a peaceful effect on her mood. She leaned against the tree trunk then slowly slid her body down to the ground. Closing her eyes, she could hear the voices of those around her. She contemplated for many minutes about her home life. How frustrating her father could be to live with, how no one sympathized with a spoiled rich girl, with a father in a possession of power. A rustling of leaves interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a shadowed figure looming above her.


	2. Unlikely Meeting

She slid closer to the trunk of the tree as if no one would see her, but she found herself looking up at a tall figure. Sunlight peaked through the willow branches where he held them apart. She was blinded from the bright rays of the sun, preventing her from seeing his face. Why had she gone alone?

"Well, take a look at this. It's not everyday you see a pretty young girl out here on her own, ya know?" a man's voice slyly questioned.

"I'm not alone!" Rinoa blurted, panicking.

"Really?" he looked around. "I don't see anyone else, ya know? You hiding 'em or something?"

Rinoa stood up. She held her hand above her eyes to block out the sun to no avail. "My boyfriend will be here any second," she threatened.

He took a step forward. "Oh, I'm so scared. I bet he's a rich little brat like you, ya know? Probably can't even protect his gal from a guy like me, ya know?"

"ASSHOLE!" boomed a very threatening female voice behind him. Another shadowed figure moved closer. The male cowered. The female reared back her leg, Rinoa winced. She was going to get her ass kicked by a girl.

"OUCH! That really hurt, ya know, Fujin." Rinoa opened her eyes to see the male holding his right leg. He limped over to the tree trunk she was at and sat down. He held his injured knee in front of him rubbing it. "I was only messing around, ya know? I didn't mean any harm."

The female stepped forward. "APOLOGIZE!"

"I didn't do anything wrong. Just joking around, ya know?" He looked towards Rinoa. "No harm done right?" She was too afraid to reply. The female reared up her leg again. Alarmed the male shouted. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please I didn't mean to scare ya, ya know?" Rinoa nodded.

"BETTER!" The female held out her hand to Rinoa. Rinoa hesitantly took it. The female firmly shook her hand. "FUJIN!"

The male got back up but still tenderly supported his wounded leg. "And my name's Raijin. I really meant no harm, ya know? You were just such a nice piece of . . . "

"AGAIN!?" Roared Fujin.

"N-no!" pleaded Raijin, placing a hand on his tender leg.

Rinoa couldn't help but giggle. She had never seen a pair like this before. Honestly, she had never talked to many people her age before. She hardly ever went out of her mansion and had her own personal tutor at home. They didn't seem threatening to her anymore. On the contrary, they were quite amusing. Fujin grabbed Rinoa's hand and pulled her out from beneath the willow tree. Raijin limped out and stood next to Fujin. Rinoa felt the light Deling breeze against her face. She studied her two new acquaintances.

Fujin had very pale skin and a slim figure. Her short silver hair blew gently in the wind. She wore long black pants with a blue jacket. Although she wore no make up or anything expensive or fancy, she still looked beautiful. Yet she didn't smile and had a look as if not to get on her bad side. Of course, Rinoa knew that already. She also wore a black eye patch over her left eye, one that shouldn't be questioned.

Raijin looked almost completely opposite. His skin was dark-toned and had a bigger build. His bare chest was covered only by a short dark blue vest. He was also wearing black pants but they were baggy and casual. Around his wrists were silver armbands that went up to his elbows. Although he seemed tougher to look at, she could see the fear he had for Fujin which made it clear who was the stronger of the two.

"It's nice to meet you both," smiled Rinoa.

"AGREED!" shouted Fujin making Rinoa flinch a little.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Raijin added. He offered her his hand. She shook it but was surprised that it was much gentler than Fujin's grip. "We don't meet too many new people, ya know? Even back home."

"Where are you from?" Rinoa curiously asked. She wondered where these two would meet up.

Fujin stated "BALAMB!" the power in her voice didn't frighten Rinoa as much this time. Rinoa thought for a bit not knowing where or what Balamb was. Seeing Rinoa's blank stare, Fujin looked at Raijin. "EXPLAIN!"

"Balamb is a Garden. Kinda like a military school, ya know? We're taught basic subjects along with fighting and training."

Rinoa was shocked. "To fight what?"

"SORCERESSES!" boomed Fujin.

"Where are you from?" Raijin questioned.

Rinoa stood stunned by the reply. She didn't even know sorceresses still existed. She gulped then stuttered, "U-umm, here. I'm from around here." She desperately tried to change the subject. The last thing she wanted them to know was that she lived in a mansion and had a powerful father. "So, um, are you two dating?"

Raijin laughed. Fujin kicked him. "NEGATIVE!"

Raijin rubbed his leg from the pain. "Come on," he whined. "What didja do that again for. That _really_ hurts, ya know?"

Rinoa laughed again. They were hilarious to watch. While Raijin tended to his sore leg, Fujin stared right past her. Rinoa grinned before feeling a tight grip on her shoulders. Her smile quickly faded while a pain shot through her shoulders and neck. She tried to move away but the grip was to strong. The more she struggled the worse the pain got. She winced as she heard a sarcastic new voice.

"Well, what do we have here?"


End file.
